la tueuse
by misao girl
Summary: Duo est la tueuse mais qui sera le vampire qui la séduira ? Chap 8 up
1. la tueuse

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi&hétéro, OOC, UA.  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*.  
Pour cette fic, je prend l'univers de la série Buffy en mettant les protagonistes de gundam wing à la place des persos de la série.  
  
**Résum** : A sunnydale, paradis pour les vampires, la tueuse, Duo Maxwell livre des combats sans pitié pour se débarrasser de la vermine.  
  
  
  


**LA TUEUSE**

  
  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
J'ai l'air d'une fille banale et j'en étais une, du moins avant... Ma vie a beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils m'ont contacté... Depuis lors, je suis devenue la tueuse... J'ai quitté mon ancien lycée et je suis venue à Sunnydale, le paradis des vampires, un fast food ambulant pour ces tueurs sanguinaires. J'avais une vie si tranquille, si banale avant... Mais je ne regrette rien car je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tellement ignorante, un tas de phénomènes inexpliqués se produisait sans que je me pose de questions, des cadavres étaient découverts tous les jours dans différents états des États-Unis mais personne ne s'en préoccupait, chacun menait sa petite vie tranquillement... Au début, je me demandais comment un tel secret pouvait rester inconnu de la population alors que les meurtres se multipliaient, mais maintenant que je suis un peu plus expérimentée, que j'ai rencontré beaucoup des dirigeants du conseil, là je comprend comment se secret est conservé... Ils ont une organisation du tonnerre ! Enfin voilà comme je l'ai dit je suis la tueuse et mon boulot c'est d'exterminer les vampires... En parlant du loup...  
  
  
-Et bien on est déjà crevé mon cher ?  
  
-Tu vas mourir dans la seconde ma belle.  
  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça _répondit la jeune fille, ses yeux améthystes brillants de milles feux tandis qu'elle rejetait sa natte derrière son dos. Le vampire se rua sur elle, tête baissée._  
*Toujours aussi con ces bêtes-là !* _Elle l'évita en faisant une rapide roulade en arrière frappant le vampire avec ses pieds, celui-ci fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et se releva en grognant, visiblement très en colère. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas la jeune fille aux longs cheveux de miel qui au contraire se permit un sourire mutin, elle adorait faire enrager ses ennemis particulièrement les vampires et démons qui démarraient au quart de tour, honteux de se faire battre par, selon eux, "une fillette qui se prend pour une justicière". Le vampire se releva rapidement bien que son corps ne soit que douleur suite aux coups précis et redoutables de la tueuse. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la tueuse qui para son coup de pied de sa main et lui administra un coup de poing avec son autre main. Puis elle effectua un saut de manière à se retrouver derrière son adversaire et lui administra un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, le vampire se retrouva projeté contre le mur et quand il se retourna ce fut pour voir la tueuse avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres puis il sentit la douleur fulgurante du pieu qu'on enfonce en pleine poitrine. Elle épousseta ensuite ses vêtements noirs et sa silhouette se fendit de nouveau dans la nuit, sortant de la ruelle pour aller au cimetière traquer d'autres proies.  
_  
  
*********************  
  
-Duo attend moi.  
  
-Hello Quat-chan ! _répondit joyeusement la jeune fille aux yeux améthyste._  
  
-Tout s'est bien passé hier ?  
  
-La routine comme d'hab _répondit la nattée avec un geste évasif de la main._  
  
-J'aimerais bien venir un jour...  
  
-Nous en avons déjà discuter c'est trop dangereux.  
  
-Mais Trowa peut venir lui !   
  
-Trowa est un maître en arts martiaux, il peut se défendre.  
  
-Mais il est quand même humain ! Et malgré cela tu le laisses se battre contre des vampires !  
  
-Ne parle pas si fort !! _lui répondit l'américaine en mettant un doigt sur la bouche du blond._  
  
-C'est injuste _soupira le blond._  
  
-Quat-chan, j'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider mais c'est mon combat et je ne survivrais pas si tu venais à être blessé ou pire... En plus Trowa me le pardonnerait jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur.  
  
_Le blond se mit à rougir._  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?   
  
-Allons son attirance pour toi n'est pas un secret, c'est tellement flagrant que vous vous tournez autour.  
  
-Mais... Mais non c'est faux_ balbutia le jeune homme virant au rouge écrevisse._  
  
-Mais oui j'te crois.  
  
-Tu es vraiment impossible à supporter.  
  
-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime mon cher^^  
  
-C'est vrai, la vie serait plus morne sans une tête de mule comme toi pour l'égayer.  
  
-Merci tenshi, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur _dit la jeune fille en sautant au cou de l'arabe qui rougit à la vue du décolleté de son amie._  
  
-Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
-Kikou Tro-man !!  
  
-Bonjour Trowa _dit le blond en souriant au nouveau venu et tentant de récupérer sa couleur habituelle._  
  
-Bonjour _répondit le brun sur son ton habituel, l'indifférence qui le caractérisait depuis toujours. Je crois que nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard._  
  
-Mouais, let's go _répondit Duo sans grand enthousiasme._  
  
-Allons Duo, après tes nuits agitées, un peu de calme ne peut pas te faire du mal.  
  
_Les trois amis entrèrent dans leur salle de classe se plaçant près de la fenêtre vers le fond de la salle.  
_  
-Ouais mais les cours sont ennuyeux à mourir.  
  
-Si tu y prêtais un peu attention, tu verrais que c'est plus intéressant que ce que tu crois.  
  
-Mouais _répondit la nattée avec une moue dubitative_.   
  
-Si tu continues, Zechs va prendre les choses en main, il doit s'occuper de toi, que ce soit pour ton travail de tueuse ou pour ta vie "normale", tu ne dois pas éveiller de soupçons.  
  
-Je sais, je sais, il ne cesse de me le répéter.  
  
-Mlle Dolores Maxwell, pourrais-je avoir le privilège de vous intéresser au cours quelques instants ?  
  
_La jeune fille grimaça, elle détestait qu'on utilise son vrai prénom. Elle fit un grand sourire innocent à sa prof de maths, Lady une qu'elle surnommait "la vipère nymphomane." La femme avec ces grandes lunettes qui lui donnait un air stricte et son uniforme de la parfaite aristocrate qui la boudinait, d'après Duo, soupira bruyamment devant les mimiques de son élève indisciplinée. Sa prof n'était pas moche loin de là mais elle ne faisait rien pour s'arranger et de plus était antipathique et n'aimait pas les élèves inattentifs et donc Duo était une de ces cibles préférées. La nattée faillit bondir de joie quand elle entendit la sonnerie salvatrice, deux heures avec cette prof était un bien pire calvaire que la compagnie des vampires le soir. Elle se leva rapidement et fut la première à sortir s'étirant de tout son saoul pour relaxer ses muscles et elle fit craquer les muscles du cou soulagée d'être enfin libre. Le reste de la journée se passa sur le même modèle et la jeune fille faillit crier de joie quand elle sortit enfin de sa dernière heure de cours. Malheureusement comme tous les jours, elle se dirigea avec ses amis vers la bibliothèque pour voir son observateur.   
_  
-Bonjour.  
  
-'lut.  
  
-Bonjour _dirent Trowa et Quatre en choeur._  
  
_Tous prirent place sur des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce, sauf la jeune fille aux yeux améthyste qui s'assit indisciplinement, comme d'habitude, sur une table croisant les jambes et mâchant un chewing-gum. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds soupira, pourquoi était-ce lui, qui de tous les observateurs, avait hérité d'une tueuse rebelle ? Il se mit à questionner son élève sur sa ronde de la veille et celle-ci lui répondit à sa manière-je-m'en-foutiste balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Puis le grand blond passa le reste de la journée, le nez fourré dans ses bouquins avec Quatre qui souhaitait se rendre utile et recherchait des informations sur le net. Trowa, lui, lisait également, il aimait se cultiver et par la même occasion, apprendre des choses utiles pour son amie et pour lui-même s'il se retrouvait en face d'un vampire ou démon. La tueuse, elle, rentra tranquillement chez elle embrassant sa mère et montant prendre un bon bain. Elle plongea avec un plaisir évident dans le liquide bienfaiteur puis décida de s'occuper de ses cheveux qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle formant une auréole. Une heure après, elle sortait de son bain puis elle prit une bonne demie-heure pour sécher ses cheveux et les natter avant de prendre des vêtements noirs moulants et de les enfiler rapidement. Elle dîna tranquillement avec sa mère puis le soir venu, quand le soleil laissait place à la lune, quand des ombres se profilaient dans les ruelles sombres à la recherche de nourriture, elle se leva silencieusement ouvrant sa fenêtre puis s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle atterrit souplement au sol, sans bruit, telle une ombre rejoignant sa maîtresse, l'obscurité. Elle se fondit dans le décor, la nuit accueillant son enfant à bras ouverts, la protégeant de tous les regards. Cette obscurité était son alliée, lui permettant de surprendre ses adversaires et de se cacher facilement. Ses yeux améthyste équivalaient les yeux des vampires habitués à la noirceur, ils étaient un véritable atout pour elle. Elle parcourut les rues du regard à la recherche d'une cible mais tout était calme, elle se dirigea donc vers le cimetière, elle pourrait au moins tuer les nouveaux vampires si rien d'autre ne se présentait.   
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. la tueuse 2

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi&hétéro, OOC, UA.  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*.  
Pour cette fic, je prend l'univers de la série Buffy en mettant les protagonistes de gundam wing à la place des persos de la série.  
  
**Résum** : A sunnydale, paradis pour les vampires, la tueuse, Duo Maxwell livre des combats sans pitié pour se débarrasser de la vermine.  
  
  


**LA TUEUSE 2**

  
  
  
  
_Il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait, tout était bien trop calme, désespérément calme surtout qu'elle voulait se défouler après la journée ennuyeuse en cours. Elle soupira marchant calmement de façon nonchalante, se frayant un chemin entre les tombes et jouant à lancer son pieu en l'air puis à le rattraper... Elle se lassa vite de ce petit jeu et avait envie de crier de frustration du à son manque d'activité. Elle se mit ensuite à compter les tombes, activité très passionnante, puis se décida à sortir du cimetière écumant les ruelles sombres à la recherche de ses proies. Mais tout était calme, trop calme pour que cela ne soit pas suspect... Le jeune fille se mit sur ses gardes, ses yeux améthyste étincelants scrutaient les alentours, ses muscles étaient crispés à l'affût du moindre bruit. Puis soudain trois vampires atterrirent devant elle l'encerclant, elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et attaqua le vampire le plus proche en lui administrant un puissant coup à la machoire le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Le deuxième vampire en profita pour passer derrière elle et maintenir ses poignets pendant que son autre compagnon la frappait au ventre puis au visage.   
_  
-Pas touche à mon visage, espèce de dégénéré mental sanguinaire !   
  
_Elle lui lança un regard plus que noir, ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement alors qu'elle se débarrassait du vampire qui la tenait en remontant sa jambe jusqu'au niveau de sa tête. Puis elle administra un violent coup dans le ventre de l'autre vampire qui cilla à peine sous l'attaque avant d'attraper la jambe de la tueuse et de jeter la jeune fille contre le mur. Elle se releva rapidement.  
_  
-Ok les gars, vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver ! Shinigami est de sorti !!!  
  
-Shinigami ? Drôle de surnom pour une jeune fille.  
  
_La brune tourna la tête de tout côté pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix si sensuelle, si grave... Puis elle vit une silhouette s'avancer puis se devenir de plus en plus précise, l'inconnu était musclé, taille fine,une vraie carrure d'apolon. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements étaient moulants, du cuir visiblement, il avait une longue veste et sa démarche était assurée, souple, silencieuse. Mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux, ils brillaient tout aussi intensément que ceux de la jeune fille, ils étaient d'une couleur magnifique mais difficile à cerner, une sorte de bleu, cobalt serait plus approprié... La jeune fille jura intérieurement, elle n'était pas contre une fiesta mais là elle avait un peu de mal avec les autres mastondons de vampire alors si un de leurs alliés apparaissaient en plus, elle allait avoir vraiment mal. Elle se mit à nouveau sur ses gardes bien que son regard restait obstinément ancrer dans le regard cobalt mais un mouvement à sa gauche l'avertit que ses chers adversaires s'étaient mis au boulot. Elle esquiva habilement l'attaque du premier vampire qui faillit s'écraser sur le mur puis un autre vampire tenta de l'attraper par derrière, elle se baissa et frappa le vampire au ventre puis à la machoire. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre et vit le vampire remettre sa machoire en place, elle grimaça et reprit ses esprits alors qu'un autre vampire s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Elle sauta et se réceptionna agilement sur ses jambes, se retrouvant derrière le vampire et lui fauchant les jambes de sorte à le déséquilibrer. Mais ses adversaires se relevaient rapidement et ne semblait pas vraiment affectés par ses attaques, d'habitude elle se débarrassait d'eux d'un coup ou de deux, rarement plus sauf quand elle s'amusait. Mais là, la situation était critique... Et l'autre inconnu qui bougeait toujours pas... La situation était vraiment peu enviable surtout pour la tueuse... Et cette fois les trois emmerdeurs fonçaient tous sur elle, en même temps, en clair selon ses propres mots...  
_  
-C'est la merde !  
  
_Soudain elle vit deux vampires voler, le mystérieux inconnu semblait être un de ses alliés ou alors c'était un piège... Peu importe, s'il lui proposait son aide pour vaincre les rhinocéros, elle l'acceptait volontiers en plus il était vraiment pas mal... Elle s'occupa du troisième vampire enchainant les coups, une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard. Puis elle réussit à le réduire en poussière. L'inconnu se débrouillait bien, il arrivait à tenir tête aux deux vampires. Elle se dirigea vers eux et attaqua un vampire laissant l'autre à l'inconnu en lui lançant un pieu tout d'abord pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Elle attaqua son adversaire avec entrain ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit puis quand il fut réduit en poussière, elle se permit de regarder son potentiel allié se battre. Il était très agile et très fort parant les coups sans efforts apparent, c'était à peine croyable... Le combat était époustouflant et elle ressentait de l'admiration en regardant ce jeune homme se battre. Ses vêtements moulants épousaient parfaitement la forme des muscles du brun et la jeune fille était fascinée par les coups rapides et précis que donnaient son allié. Il était très souple et rapide... Soudain le combat pris fin, l'inconnu avait réduit en poussière son opposant lui plantant le pieu dans la poitrine en un geste rapide et précis sans même ciller. Puis il se tourna vers elle et elle en eut le souffle coupé, le regard cobalt était si intense, presque insoutenable et ses yeux bridés, signe qu'il avait des origines asiatiques._  
  
-Tu n'es pas blessée ?  
  
-...  
  
-Tout va bien ?  
  
_Le brun s'approcha passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui reprit ses esprits.  
_  
-Hein ? Euh... C'était quoi la question déjà ?  
  
-Je te demandais si tu n'étais pas blessée ?  
  
-Non je vais bien. Et toi ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Mais encore ?  
  
-Je vais bien.  
  
-Tant mieux^^Euh...  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Qui es-tu ?  
  
_Le brun leva un sourcil._  
  
-Et toi qui es-tu ?  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
_La brune soupira._  
  
-Je suis la tueuse.  
  
-Je l'avais deviné.  
  
-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu posé la question ?  
  
-Je veux savoir ton nom.  
  
-Duo.  
  
-Duo ? Nom étrange pour une fille.  
  
-T'as dit la même chose pour mon surnom.  
  
-Une fille qui se surnomme "Dieu de la mort", ce n'est pas courant.  
  
-Mouais. Et toi t'es qui ?  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Tu es japonais ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Et bien enchanté Heero mais explique moi qui tu es.  
  
-Je suis Heero.  
  
-Mais encore ?  
  
-...  
  
-Comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires ?  
  
-Ils ont tué des personnes chères à mon coeur, depuis lors je les combat.  
  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas éveiller de pénibles souvenirs. En tout cas, tu es très courageux, peu sont ceux qui combattent ces bêtes sanguinaires _dit l'américaine en regardant les restes des trois vampires. L'inconnu baissa la tête, on pouvait lire de la tristesse dans son regard cobalt mais quand la jeune fille se retourna, il reprit son visage froid, sans émotions.  
_  
-Heero, pour te remercier, je t'invite à aller boire un verre ça te dis ?  
  
_Le japonais considéra la question semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et la nattée lui répondit par un grand sourire_.  
  
-Trop cool !^^Let's go boy.  
  
-Hn.  
  
*Et bah vive l'enthousiasme ! *  
  
_Voyant que sa nouvelle connaissance n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire la conversation, la jeune fille se mit à parler de tout et de rien, allant de son premier anniversaire jusqu'au dernier film qu'elle allait été voir. Le japonais l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite détaillant son vis-à-vis. Longs cheveux nattés, vêtements moulants, silhouette élancée, longues jambes, une poitrine pour le moins avantageuse. Mais le plus incroyable était sans doute ses yeux, deux améthyste étincelantes, capables de rivaliser avec les étoiles. Il était tout simplement bluffé qu'une si belle créature puisse exister, elle avait l'air d'un ange, un ange qui savait se battre et qui était la tueuse de vampire... Le japonais fut également surpris de la quantité de mots que la jeune fille déversait à la minute, sans même reprendre son souffle mais il ne s'intéressait guère au contenu de ce qu'elle disait mais plutôt aux lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient le narguer... Il avait une soudaine envie de faire taire la jeune fille, l'embrassant avec passion et l'entendre gémir sous ses baisers et caresses. Il réprima vite ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas commettre une telle folie car leur relation était de toute façon vouée à l'échec.  
_  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	3. la tueuse 3

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi&hétéro, OOC, UA.  
  
**couple **: 1&2, 3&4  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*.  
Pour cette fic, je prend l'univers de la série Buffy en mettant les protagonistes de gundam wing à la place des persos de la série.  
  
**Résum** : A sunnydale, paradis pour les vampires, la tueuse, Duo Maxwell livre des combats sans pitié pour se débarrasser de la vermine.  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews** :   
  
**moon cat 22** : kikou^^Mici^^Vi Hee-chan en cuir..groarrrrrrrr^^Alors bien que j'utilise l'univers de Buffy, je ne compte pas rester fidèle à l'histoire, je compte faire selon mes envies...  
  
**Yami-rose** : Kikou^^Merci^^voici la suite^^  
  
**Angelinadelacour **: Kikou^^Merci j'aime bien aussi l'idée de mettre les g-boys dans le monde de Buffy^^Vi Hee-chan en vampire ténébreux..miam^^  
  
**Yuna-chan **: Kikou^^Mici^^Vi Duo en tueuse^^Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas rester vraiment fidèle à Buffy, je ferais selon mes envies.^^Donc ça va peut-être être pire finalement^^  


**LA TUEUSE 3**

  
  
_Ils entrèrent dans un bar branché et la jeune fille l'entraîna immédiatement sur la piste de danse sans même lui demander son avis. Il plongea son regard cobalt dans la marée améthyste et commença à danser, la jeune fille ondulait sensuellement contre son corps et il avait l'impression que son corps s'enflammait au contact du corps chaud et désirable de sa partenaire. Il se laissa aller complètement à cette danse frénétique, son corps suivant les mouvements de hanche et de bassin de sa partenaire. La danse se fit plus langoureuse, plus sensuelle laissant le brun dans un état extatique, il noua plus fortement ses bras autour de la taille fine et noya son regard dans les améthyste brillants de milles feux.   
_  
  
**POV D'HEERO**  
  
Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de danse alors je me contente de suivre les mouvements de ma partenaire la ramenant plus près de moi, voulant sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien. Elle alterne ses mouvements de hanches, descendant et remontant et j'ai l'impression qu'un feu s'allume en moi, je me sens fiévreux, sans volonté... Nos deux corps se complètent parfaitement comme s'ils étaient les pièces d'un puzzle et je soupire de bien-être sentant la proximité de son corps. Ma partenaire de danse passe derrière moi, entourant ma taille musclée de ses bras fins alors qu'elle ondule contre mon corps, je ne peux que soupirer de plaisir sentant sa poitrine, ses hanches et son bassin se frottaient contre mon corps puis elle repasse devant moi. Elle m'offre un sourire taquin alors que j'enlace de nouveau sa taille fine, mes mains descendant un peu plus qu'avant mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Nous continuons à danser et je perd la notion du temps, mon monde se résumant à elle, à son sourire, à ses yeux améthyste, à son corps voluptueux emmêlé au mien. Puis la musique change laissant place à un slow, elle se rapproche de moi, son regard envoûtant toujours ancré dans le mien. Ses bras viennent se placer autour de mon cou et je me tend involontairement mais elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Mes mains restent à sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement, alors que ma bouche se retrouve près de son oreille. J'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon contrôle alors que son cou est complètement offert, il est à ma portée et j'ai une soudaine envie d'y déposer des baisers mais surtout de mordre la chair fine... Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal... Je n'aurais jamais du accepter son invitation... Je sens son corps étroitement collé au mien et ce cou irrésistible sous mes yeux... Je suis complètement envoûté par les veines de son cou, je respire son odeur, une odeur fruitée.... Non je ne dois pas faire ça, la musique cesse et elle se sépare un peu de moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Je porte subitement la main à mon torse, quelque chose m'incommode, elle le remarque et entrouvre la chemise, et là je constate en même temps qu'elle une marque rouge en forme de croix... Son collier, il m'a touché quand on a dansé... Elle regarde la brûlure d'un oeil incrédule, les yeux exorbités et j'ai l'impression qu'elle recherche de l'air... Puis je l'entend prononcé en un murmure "vampire" avant qu'elle ne tourne un regard blessé et furieux vers moi. Je caresse son bras lui indiquant que je vais tout lui expliquer mais elle se dégage brusquement se faufilant entre la foule en courant. J'essaye de la suivre mais la foule compacte se referme sur moi et j'assiste impuissant à sa fuite... Elle va se faire des idées... Je sors du bar la cherchant pendant plus de deux heures mais je ne la retrouve pas... Je rentre chez moi ressassant des idées noires puis je décide de me détendre un peu, si cela est possible, en prenant une douche. L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps, mes muscles se relâchent et mes cheveux se font plus désordonnés. Je ferme les yeux sous l'eau bienfaitrice et je me laisse aller à ce moment de détente. Je passe mes doigts sur la brûlure et je ressens une tristesse sans nom m'envahir, je ne la reverrais pas ou alors nous serons adversaires... Je soupire arrêtant l'eau et sortant de la douche, je noue une serviette autour de mes hanches alors que je séche mes cheveux et tentent de les rendre moins indisciplinés, peine perdue, en 200 ans jamais ils ne m'ont obéis. Puis j'enfile un boxer et me couche ainsi, les cheveux encore humides, je met une main sur mes yeux d'un air las. Dès que je ferme les yeux, un visage d'ange et des yeux améthyste se rappellent à moi. Je prend mon oreiller et le balance contre le mur, c'est vraiment bête ce qui est arrivé, j'aurais pu tout lui expliquer... Mais ça ne changera rien à ce que je suis, j'ai une âme certes mais je reste et resterais toujours un vampire...  
  
  
**FIN POV**  
  
_Le japonais se tourna et se retourna encore dans son lit, jamais il n'allait trouvé le sommeil... Surtout qu'il faisait encore nuit, bien trop tôt pour se coucher du moins pour lui... En plus il avait faim. Il se leva et prit une poche de sang dans le frigo, un démon boucher lui fournissait régulièrement du sang animal à un bon prix. Certes ce sang n'équivalait pas le sang humain, il était plus fade et surtout il était froid or le vampire aurait préféré prendre le sang à la source, sentir les veines sous ses dents, sentir ce sang chaud envahir sa bouche, pouvoir se délecter de ce liquide porteur de vie... Il chassa immédiatement ses pensées, il ne devait pas recommencer, il avait changé, maintenant il faisait le bien enfin il aurait fallu expliquer ça à la tueuse. De nouveau ses pensées se fixèrent sur la magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux améthystes... Il imaginait la douceur des cheveux miels, ses mains les caressant, passant tendrement dans les longues mèches. Il pensa à ses yeux améthystes brillant de désir, cette bouche pulpeuse gémissant sous ses baisers, son corps parfait frémissant d'excitation... Puis une image lui vint à l'esprit, celle du combat contre le trio. Ses yeux améthystes brillant d'un éclat mortel mais si attirant, si séduisant, diablement envoûtant. Il revit le corps svelte entamant sa danse mortelle... Il revit également ces vampires s'avancer en même temps vers elle. Il était intervenu sans vraiment réfléchir, il ne voulait pas qu'une telle beauté meure... Il voulait la voir à nouveau se battre, il voulait voir de nouveau son sourire moqueur, le sourire du prédateur... Il voulait voir ce corps léger s'envoler dans les airs, ses jambes fines déséquilibrer ses adversaires, ce regard menaçant effrayer ses ennemis... Il ne voulait pas que son ange meure tout simplement. Il avait agit sous le coup de l'impulsion alors que d'habitude il privilégiaient la raison... Le vampire s'endormit après deux bonnes heures de torture morale, un visage souriant hantant ses rêves.   
  
  
_  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
C'est injuste !!! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me plaît autant et voilà que c'est un vampire !! Fucking shit !! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !!! Et depuis quand les vampires sont aussi sexys, hein ?! Non mais on a pas idée d'être aussi séduisant quand on est maléfique !! Cette journée allait être la plus belle de toute ma vie... J'ai jamais eu de chance en amour mais de l à tomber sur un vampire ! Moi, la tueuse, tomber sous le charme d'un vampire et lui faire du rentre-dedans en plus ! J'ai pris beaucoup de risque, il aurait pu me mordre, pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait ? Il devait sûrement vouloir se faire la tueuse avant de la tuer ! Peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir mis une tueuse dans leurs lits ! Et voilà que je tombe dans le panneau, je me suis bien fait avoir ! La prochaine fois que je sors, j'emmène ma deathscythe et le décapite avec ma chère faux, ça lui apprendra à jouer avec moi !!!  
  
**FIN POV**  
  
_Elle soupira, l'apparition du vampire avait été si magique, une aura mystérieuse se dégageait de lui. Il avait immergé de l'obscurité semblant se fonder en elle, lui aussi était un enfant des ténèbres... Son regard cobalt l'avait complètement hypnotisé par son intensité, son indifférence, sa froideur. Il était tout son contraire, attitude calme, opposé de son extravagance tout comme la tueuse était opposée au vampire. La jeune fille avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur à cause de sa naïveté, quelle tueuse était-elle pour ne même pas reconnaître un vampire ? Elle avait l'impression d'être comme toutes ses lycéennes éperdument amoureuses... Quelle honte ! Zechs aurait bien rit ou alors lui aurait crié dessus. Quatre aurait joué la mère poule cherchant dans les livres si elle présentait quelconque signe d'un sortilège ou si j'étais blessé... Et Trowa... Bah il aurait haussé un sourcil...  
_  
*Comment ai-je pu m'énamouré d'un vampire ? Je suis la tueuse bordel ! Mais il m'a trompée, m'a trahie en cachant sa vraie nature... Il me le payera, c'est un ennemi, un vampire et moi je suis la tueuse, c'est aussi simple que ça.*  
  



	4. la tueuse 4

**  
auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com  
**  
Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi&hétéro, OOC, UA.  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4  
  
**  
  
LA TUEUSE 4**  
  
_Ce soir, Duo avait du boulot, la tueuse se déchaînait sur les vampires. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur non seulement elle avait eu un exam surprise en math mais en plus elle ne cessait de penser au vampire aux yeux cobalt. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il était un ennemi, c'était plus fort qu'elle... Pourtant son instinct de tueuse ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, elle savait immédiatement reconnaître un ennemi sauf rares exceptions... Alors peut-être que le japonais était une de ces exceptions ou peut-être était-il un allié ? Un vampire allié... On aura tout vu !   
  
La jeune fille frappa violemment un vampire au niveau du ventre puis elle lui planta vivement un pieu dans le coeur. Ses réflexions l'empêchaient même de prendre du plaisir à buter ces viles créatures ! Elle continua sa route allant même à l'encontre des vampires pour se défouler. Elle arpentait le cimetière attendant les nouveaux vampires qui allaient sortir de leur tombe, à peine sortis, encore déboussolés, ils mourraient une nouvelle fois sous la main d'une tueuse énervée... Au moins, tous sauraient qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver l'élue et changer de trottoir au cas où ils la croisaient. Bientôt les environs furent déserts, les vampires avaient du sentir que ce n'était pas un bon soir pour la chasse. Bon il fallait espérer qu'au moins il y aurait des démons... Mais l'élue ne vit aucune créature maléfique venir vers elle et elle commençait vraiment à être excédée par leur couardise.   
  
Elle descendit souplement de la tombe sur laquelle elle était perchée et décida d'aller dépenser son énergie en boite. Elle arriva au lieu de la veille, là où elle avait amené Heero... Il y avait d'autres lieus pour danser mais elle s'était automatiquement dirigée vers celui-ci... Elle soupira décidément elle était cinglée ! Raide, dingue, folle... Amoureuse... Elle avait eu le coup de foudre... Pour un vampire ! L'ironie du destin... Ou un dieu qui voulait la faire chier ! Elle avait besoin d'une sérieuse désintox ! Si son protecteur l'apprenait... Elle préféra chasser cette idée, de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien entre le brun et elle alors il n'y avait pas de raison d'informer ses amis ou son protecteur. Elle arrêta là ses pensées et entra. Comme d'habitude, l'ambiance était explosive... Elle suivit le premier homme qui l'invita et se déhancha sur la musique gardant une certaine distance avec son partenaire... Elle voulait juste se défouler mais pas draguer ou autre chose. Elle changea de partenaire à chaque danse leur faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait que danser librement.   
  
_  
###############  
  
_Le vampire sortit de son appartement, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air au lieu de se torturer les méninges. Il ne cessait de penser à la tueuse, à sa peau porcelaine, à ses grands yeux améthyste, à sa bouche pulpeuse, à son corps fin qui ne demandait que ses bras puissants pour l'entourer. Il secoua la tête, ses pensées n'allaient pas l'aider à oublier la jeune fille...  
  
Il s'arrêta devant la boite de la veille, inconsciemment il avait de nouveau cherché la présence de la jeune fille. Il décida d'entrer pour se remémorer les événements de la veille même s'il allait souffrir et son instinct lui conseillait d'y aller comme si une force invisible l'attirait. Il retrouva la même ambiance que la veille, les corps étaient tous collés les uns aux autres... Tout comme le sien avait été collé à celui de l'élue, leurs formes s'épousant parfaitement. Il soupira, excédé, repoussant les avances des greluches et même des gars qui l'invitaient à danser. Aucun d'eux n'étaient à la hauteur pour lui faire oublier...   
Il remarqua une personne se déhancher gracieusement au centre de la piste attirant tous les regards, il regarda le corps se mouvoir, hypnotisé... C'était une jeune femme avec un corps absolument magnifique, des courbes voluptueuses, un corps invitant au péché... Il remonta progressivement balayant du regard les longues et fines jambes, les hanches, le ventre plat, la poitrine ferme et ronde. Et il vit enfin son visage un visage fin, de longs cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur les épaules fines, et il fut capturé par un éclat améthyste... C'était elle, il continua à l'observer car elle ne l'avait pas vu, autant en profité parce que dès qu'elle le verrait, il devrait se battre... Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, maintenant qu'elle savait que c'est un vampire, elle accomplirai son devoir de tueuse...  
_  
###################  
  
_Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se sentait épiée... Les yeux améthyste brillant de milles feux cherchèrent un éventuel ennemi et se posèrent sur un regard de glace. La tueuse fut surprise de retrouver l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Son regard améthyste se fit plus sombre, le moment n'était pas aux émotions mais au devoir. Elle se débarrassa de son partenaire de danse avec un regard noir plus que persuasif. Elle se dirigea vers le vampire qui sortit de la boite, il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper à l'élue mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'entameraient pas le combat dans ce lieu. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière sentant la présence de la tueuse derrière lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rangée de tombes et se tourna vers la nattée, il fit face à son regard meurtrier par un regard de glace, impassible. Le combat s'engagea sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, la tueuse fit un bond de manière à se retrouver derrière le vampire, celui-ci qui avait déjà tué plusieurs tueuses avant qu'il ne récupère son âme, n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque. Il se saisit de la jambe de la brune qui s'apprêtait à le frapper aux côtes et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. L'élue ne lâcha pas un cri serrant les dents sous la douleur, elle dirigea un regard meurtrier au japonais._  
  
-C'est insensé, je ne suis pas maléfique.  
  
_Le rire moqueur de la jeune fille s'éleva_.  
  
-Un vampire non maléfique, ne ? Pour qui tu me prends ?!! _s'énerva t-elle._  
  
-Tu devrais te renseigner sur les personnes que tu considères ennemies, si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas en train de m'attaquer.  
  
-Ah oui ? Permet moi d'en douter répondit-elle d'un ton railleur. Shinigami est de sorti et tu vas le regretter.  
  
-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie.  
  
-Pour me piéger sûrement, tu devais être de mèches avec ces vampires.  
  
-Tu es parano.  
  
-C'est une de mes qualités en effet, quand on est une tueuse on se doit d'être prudente et parano comme tu dis.  
  
-Même si cela te fais rater une chose importante.  
  
-...  
  
-Je ne te veux pas de mal et tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer...  
  
-Tu te trompes.  
  
_Pour appuyer ses mots, la jeune fille décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du japonais. Celui-ci essuya un mince filet de sang et tourna de nouveau son intention vers l'élue._  
  
-Très bien comme tu n'es pas d'humeur à m'écouter... Je vais t'y obliger.  
  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
  
_Le vampire frappa la jeune fille au ventre à une vitesse fulgurante sans qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste pour se protéger. Elle se tordit sous la douleur mais se releva bien vite rendant le même coup à son adversaire puis un autre au niveau du torse, elle voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais le vampire se saisit de son poignet et le tourna derrière le dos de la tueuse qui se trouvait ainsi bloquée. Ses tentatives pour se dégager étaient vaines.  
_  
-Tu vois que j'ai raison.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
  
-Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais te dégager...  
  
_La jeune fille se calma aussitôt se rendant compte qu'il avait raison, elle ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas se battre contre lui... Le japonais lâcha le poignet meurtri et la brune massa sa main. Elle évitait le regard cobalt mais le brun ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il se saisit du fin menton et releva les yeux améthyste.   
_  
-Je ne suis pas un ennemi.  
  
-Je l'espère car sinon tu n'auras aucun mal à me tuer.  
  
-Tout comme tu ne peux pas me tuer, je ne peux également pas te faire du mal...  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-Tu es prête à m'écouter ?  
  
-Au point où on en est...  
  
-Très bien mais ça va prendre du temps j'ai plus de deux cents ans à te raconter.  
  
-Tu as deux cents ans ? !! _demanda t-elle incrédule.  
_  
-Hai.  
  
-Euh... Tu les fais pas...  
  
-Arigatou._ Le vampire sourit amusé et la brune fut hypnotisée par ce sourire éblouissant décidément elle adorait quand il souriait. Mais ils furent dérangés par un vampire qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de sortir de son cercueil à ce moment là et qui fut vite pulvérisé par une tueuse qu'on ne devait pas déranger alors qu'elle était en tête à tête avec l'homme de ses rêves. Le japonais s'adossa à une tombe face à la tueuse tandis que celle-ci prenait place sur une tombe, il entama la narration de sa vie et son récit fut, à de nombreuses reprises, interrompu par l'irruption de vampires et toute sorte de démons vite transformés en poussière ou pâté pour chien selon les cas._  
  
#################  
_  
Le japonais regarda la brune anxieusement, elle avait l'air très surprise. Il lui avait raconté toute sa vie, de ses horribles crimes sous le nom d'Angelus à sa malédiction et son désir de réparer ses erreurs faisant le bien autour de lui. _  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Euh... Je... C'est beaucoup d'infos à assimiler en même temps... Et je ne sais pas si je peux te croire.  
  
-Je comprend que tu sois méfiante...  
  
-Je.. Je sais pas...  
  
-Tu es déboussolée, c'est compréhensible... Tu devrais en parler avec ton protecteur et tu constateras que je t'ai dis la vérité...  
  
-Oui je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire...  
  
-Je dois y aller, le soleil va bientôt se lever.  
  
-Oui il ne faudrait pas que tu crames... fit la jeune fille tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.  
  
-On se revoit ici demain à la tombée du jour ?  
  
-Ok.  
_  
Le japonais quitta sa position et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière._  
  
-J'espère que mes révélations ne changeront pas ta première opinion sur moi...  
  
-Je ne te promet rien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...  
  
-Je comprend, à demain.  
  
-A demain.  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


	5. Hilde

**auteur **: misao girl**  
  
E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, hétéro, yuri OOC, UA.  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 02& Hilde(passé)**  
  
LA TUEUSE 5**  
  
-Zechs ?  
  
-Oui ?  
_  
Le blond se tourna vers sa protégée qui était de nouveau assise sur une table de la bibliothèque, malgré les nombreux rappels à l'ordre du protecteur, et qui balançait ses jambes négligemment._  
  
-Angelus, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
  
-Et comment, c'est le vampire le plus connu.  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
-Angelus est un vampire sanguinaire vieux de 200 ans, il est l'auteur de crimes innombrables et terrifient tous les démons et vampires. C'est une vraie légende dans le monde maléfique.  
  
-Alors il est dangereux ?  
  
-Pas exactement_ répondit le protecteur après quelques minutes de réflexions. Sa protégée lui renvoya un regard confus._  
  
-Il a été victime d'une malédiction et il a retrouvé son âme, depuis il ne tue plus. Il a également changé de nom, désormais il est connu sous le nom d'Heero Yui. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu, le conseil a perdu sa trace mais une rumeur circule selon laquelle il se bat contre les siens et autres démons espérant trouver sa planche de salut.  
  
-...  
  
-Pourquoi ces questions ? ça ne te ressemble pas...  
  
-Bah quoi j'ai le droit de m'intéresser à des sujets qui me concernent... C'est un vampire et je suis la tueuse.  
  
-Mais pourquoi lui ?   
  
-Comme ça...  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Vi c'est moi _fit la jeune fille avec un énorme sourire._  
  
-Dis-moi la vérité.  
  
-Bah... Euh... Comment dire...  
  
_La tueuse ne trouvait pas ses mots et elle jouait avec ses mèches en réfléchissant. Le blond attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne lui répondre. _  
  
-Les rumeurs sont fondées.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Bah oui, je l'ai rencontré et il m'a aidé... Vous vous rappelez lors de l'attaque du trio, je vous ai dit que je m'en était sorti de justesse... Et bien c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante.  
  
-Ce vampire t'a prêté main-forte ?  
  
-Vi.  
  
-C'est sûrement un piège pour gagner ta confiance.  
  
-Non je pense qu'il est sincère.  
  
-Duo, c'est un vampire ! Ce sont tous des manipulateurs, on ne peut leur faire confiance.  
  
-Mais il a une âme et il fait tout pour rattraper ses erreurs passées.  
  
-Aucun de ses actes rédempteurs ne pourra justifier la mort de tous ces innocents durant deux siècles.  
  
-...  
  
-Je te trouve bien imprudente.  
  
-...  
  
-As-tu revu cet Heero après votre bataille contre le trio ?  
  
-...  
  
-Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Quelle bêtise as-tu fait ?  
  
-Moi ? J'ai rien fait.  
  
-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu gardes le silence et tu rougis dès que je prononce son nom.  
  
-C'est même pas vrai.  
  
-Heero...  
  
_La brune rougit violemment rien qu'en pensant au jeune homme._  
  
-Tu vois, j'ai raison.  
  
-...   
  
-Duo...  
  
-Pardon mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
-Une tueuse qui a le coup de foudre pour un vampire... Je m'attendais à tout de toi mais je n'avais pas prévu ça...  
  
-Je suis pleine de surprise _répondit-elle en souriant._  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
  
-...  
  
-Promet-moi d'être prudente.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Évites de trop t'attacher.  
  
-Je promet rien.  
  
_Le blond s'avança vers la tueuse et s'assit à ses côtés._  
  
-Tu veux me parler de lui ?  
  
-Alors il est brun, il a des magnifiques yeux cobalt et vraiment un corps d'apollon avec des jambes galbées, des bras puissants. _La jeune fille commença sa description enthousiaste alors que son protecteur commençait à regretter sa proposition tout en rougissant à certains moments des mots de l'adolescente._  
  
##################  
  
_Pour une fois, la nattée entra dans sa salle de cours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu parler de sa relation avec Heero, jamais elle n'aurait cru en parler avec son observateur, c'était bien la dernière personne avec qui elle pensait en parler... Mais elle était contente d'avoir reçu des conseils de la part de son aîné malgré le fait qu'il était clairement parti pris. Son meilleur ami, Quatre, sentit son euphorie via son empathie et il se dit qu'il allait tirer cette histoire au clair._  
  
##################  
  
-Tu l'as dit à Zechs au lieu de m'en parler ?  
  
_Le blond fixa la jeune fille incrédule puis il eut un mouvement de surprise. _  
  
-Tu as dit à ton protecteur que toi, la tueuse, était amoureuse d'un vampire ?  
  
_La nattée se sentit tout d'un coup vraiment très mal... Elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était soulagée d'avoir tout dit à son protecteur._  
  
-Je... Euh...  
  
_Le regard blessé de l'arabe la déstabilisait au plus haut point, elle l'avait trahi en n'allant pas se confier à lui en premier alors que le blond lui disant toujours tout, lui confiant tous ses secrets notamment ses sentiments pour le français.  
_  
-Je suis désolée... Zechs m'a pris par surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait agir comme ça. Quat-chan, excuse moi, je voulais pas te blesser...   
  
_La brune avait quasiment les larmes en yeux en disant cela._  
  
-J'ai besoin de temps... _fit l'arabe en déviant le regard se sentant faible devant les yeux améthyste embrumés. Puis il partit sans un mot alors que Duo se retenait à grande peine de fondre en larmes.  
  
Le blond avait été le premier à l'accueillir lors de son arrivée à Sunnydale alors que tout le monde la fuyait à cause des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle était une fille qui n'attirait que des problèmes et qu'il y avait bien des mystères autour d'elle. Mais l'arabe n'avait pas écouté ces rumeurs, il était allé vers elle, lui avait fait un sourire chaleureux et lui avait présenté joyeusement la bienvenue. Il lui avait fait ensuite connaître le reste du groupe : Trowa et Hilde ainsi que Sally, l'infirmière de l'école. Les quatre avaient ensuite été mis au courant du rôle de la tueuse et s'étaient avérés de précieux alliés. Sally soignait l'élue quand elle était blessée gravement ou alors Quatre s'en chargeait. Quatre aidait également Zechs dans les recherches et Trowa s'avérait un combattant très agile et son impassibilité permettait au groupe de garder la tête froide et de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Quand à Zechs, il apportait sa sagesse et veillait sur ces jeunes adolescents quelquefois les couvrant. Hilde était la meilleure amie de Duo, elle lui remontait toujours le moral...   
Mais elle avait été blessée à cause d'une escapade nocturne de la tueuse pendant laquelle son amie l'avait accompagné voulant la voir combattre. Mais elle fut blessée alors que des démons les avait attaqué... Elle avait eu plusieurs côtes cassées et la tueuse s'en voulait énormément. Depuis elle faisait son boulot seule et refusait même l'aide de Trowa qui pourtant savait se battre. Son amie allait bientôt être de retour, dans un mois plus précisément et Duo appréhendait les retrouvailles même si son histoire avec Heero l'avait un peu fait oublier cet événement. Et maintenant, elle n'avait pas son meilleur ami à ses côtés pour pouvoir se confier... Elle avait bien parlé à Zechs mais il devait être occupé maintenant, de plus les protecteurs et leurs tueuses n'étaient pas censé avoir de telles relations. Heureusement pour elle, Zechs n'était pas comme les autres mais certaines choses ne pouvaient être dites qu'à son meilleur ami.  
  
La tueuse soupira et s'effondra sur son lit, bientôt il allait faire nuit et elle allait devoir bosser... Ce n'était plus l'heure de se tourmenter mais de se concentrer si elle voulait survivre durant la chasse. Elle observa le soleil faire place à l'obscurité, son regard se faisant plus sombre et une fois que l'obscurité ai enveloppée le monde se son sombre manteau, elle se saisit de son fidèle pieu et de divers poignards qu'elle dissimula sous ses vêtements moulants et elle partit à la chasse. Elle tuait les vampires par automatisme alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Son corps répétait de lui-même les gestes mortels y étant habitué depuis de longues années. Elle était en quelque sorte devenue une machine... Une machine conditionnée pour tuer... Quelquefois, son rôle la dégoûtait, ses mains tachées de sang la révulsé... Elle était devenue une tueuse implacable, impitoyable... Elle prenait même du plaisir à tuer comme si une force sauvage se réveillait au fond d'elle, une force qui voulait l'engouffrer... Cette force lui faisait peur comme si elle était de moins en moins elle-même et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte mais plus dangereuse pour les autres. Quelqu'un qui avait une soif de tuer incommensurable... Elle avait l'impression d'être schizo, qu'une deuxième partie l'habitait et qu'elle se réveillait à chaque combat prenant le contrôle d'où son surnom de shinigami donné par ses ennemis. Elle apportait la mort partout sur son passage et avait perdu beaucoup de ses proches. Pourtant elle avait trouvé de nouveaux alliés mais elle avait peur de les perdre également. Hilde avait failli y passer... Mais elle ne voulait plus être seule. Le destin d'une tueuse était d'être seule mais elle ne l'était plus... Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, tout cet appui et ce bonheur. Elle était une tueuse mais voulait avoir une chance d'être différente, de ne pas mourir prématurément, de ne pas être seule, de ne pas être contrôlé par cette soif de sang... En tout cas, pour être une tueuse différente, rien de mieux que tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, elle allait sûrement rentré dans l'histoire...  
  
Elle continuait à penser mais soudain elle sentit une vive douleur l'envahir alors qu'elle venait d'être projetée contre le mur. Elle se releva aussitôt et regarda haineusement le vampire qui avait osé faire ça et qui se tourna poussière dans la minute suivante. Mais toute une bande de vampires s'apprêtait à tomber sur elle, elle fonça sur eux pour préserver l'élément de surprise et dérouta les deux vampires les plus proches, les lançant l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'occupa des deux autres rapidement, elle tordit le bras du premier qui tomba à genoux sous la douleur. La tueuse en profita pour s'attaquer au deuxième lui fauchant les jambes et plantant le pieu dans son coeur alors qu'elle maintenait le vampire à terre avec son pied sur son ventre. L'autre vampire s'était relevé mais grimaçait sous la douleur et il était un peu désorienté, il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'elle lui enfonçait le pieu en plein coeur. Elle fut prise de cours par un autre vampire qui essaya de l'étouffer, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager et commençait à manquer d'air, mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'étau autour de son cou se desserra et elle put enfin reprendre son souffle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le vampire de ses rêves réduire en poussière son ennemi. Elle le remercia d'un sourire lui souhaitant par la même occasion la bienvenue. Sourire auquel le brun répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils finirent de patrouiller ensemble et la jeune fille profita de l'occasion pour révéler à Heero qu'elle avait parlé à son protecteur qui avait corroboré sa version des faits. Le vampire fut soulagé de l'apprendre, elle n'allait plus essayer de le tuer, n'allait plus se méfier et peut-être même pourrait-il devenir son allié, son ami ou plus...  
_  
  
#####################  
  
_Zechs se félicitait des résultats de sa tueuse. De plus, bien qu'il soit encore méfiant, le fait qu'Heero soit un allié et non un ennemi le rassurait également. Tous les soirs, la tueuse faisait ses rondes en compagnie du vampire repenti. L'observateur n'avait jamais vu l'élue si heureuse, si épanouie et si forte. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, les sentiments de la brune pour le japonais n'avaient pas affectés son travail. Il les laissait donc en paix mais surveillait sa protégée pour être sur qu'elle effectue bien sa tache. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, Duo avait non seulement de bons résultats en tant que tueuse mais aussi à l'école. Elle était efficace dans tous les domaines. Mais aujourd'hui, la journée allait être différente car Hilde revenait... La tueuse allait se souvenir qu'elle n'est pas intouchable et encore moins ses proches._  
  
**POV de Zechs **  
  
-Hello blondie boy ! _s'exclama une voix enjouée_.  
  
En parlant du loup...  
  
-Hilde heureux de te revoir.  
  
Elle me saute au coup et me fait un gros bisou sonore, elle ne changera jamais.  
  
-Mici moi aussi ! Où sont les autres ?   
  
-En cours, là où tu devrais être normalement.  
  
-Maieuh me suis pas levée à l'heure me répondit-elle avec une mimique adorable et enfantine me laissant sans réplique.  
  
**FIN POV**  
  
**_Quelques minutes plus tard_**  
_  
L'allemande était tranquillement assisse sur une table, ses jambes brassant l'air._  
  
-Zechs ?  
_  
Le blond se retourna, surpris, c'était rare que la jeune fille l'appelle par son prénom._  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Comment va Duo ?  
  
-Beaucoup de choses ont changé... #Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire qu'elle est aux anges.#  
  
-Est-ce qu'elle se sent encore coupable ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien... Et toi tu te sens toujours coupable ?  
  
-Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, j'ai voulu jouer la grande... Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai été blessée, je n'avais rien à faire à ces côtés durant sa garde.  
  
-Vous devriez arrêter de vous sentir coupable toutes les deux et redevenir comme avant.  
  
-...  
  
-Il a raison Hildie.  
  
_L'allemande se tourna pour voir son amie, elle hésita entre lui sauter au cou pour lui montrer sa joie de la revoir ou rester bien sagement assisse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage qu'une tête brune apparut dans son champ de vision et que deux yeux améthystes, d'où coulaient des larmes, la regardaient avec bonheur alors que leur propriétaire enlaçait tendrement sa taille fine.  
_  
-Je suis si contente Hildie.  
  
-Duo...  
  
_La brune aux cheveux courts entoura sa meilleure amie de ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. C'est ce tableau attendrissant qui s'offrit à la vision de Trowa et Quatre quand ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent d'attendre pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leur amie._  
  
-Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs...  
  
-Et moi donc_ répondit Duo en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres rosées._  
  
-Mais c'est du passé maintenant, nous sommes amies.  
  
-Vi mais je suis trop contente de te voir alors je peux.  
  
_L'allemande releva la tête de l'américaine enfouie dans son c_ou.  
  
-Juste cette fois-ci.  
  
-Oui.  
  
_Hilde embrassa tendrement son amie et elles s'enlacèrent, contente de se retrouver. Elles n'étaient plus amoureuses mais une très forte amitié les liait. Les deux autres membres du groupe, dérangèrent cette étreinte et une tête blonde sauta sur l'allemande lui manifestant sa joie. Le français, plus modéré, fit une bise à la brune, ce qui était déjà très surprenant de sa part.  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	6. deux tueuses

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, hétéro, yuri OOC, UA.  
  
**couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 02& Hilde(passé)

**LA TUEUSE 6**

****

_  
Le soir venu, l'élue sortit de chez elle, veillant à ne pas se faire prendre par sa mère. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le japonais pour qu'ils patrouillent ensemble. Le vampire s'avérait être un allié très compétent et il était un partenaire des plus agréable bien qu'il ne disait mot. Mais cela n'était pas très grave, la brune ayant de la conversation pour deux. Et aujourd'hui le sujet de la conversation était le retour de sa meilleure amie, Hilde. Le brun commençait d'ailleurs à faire une overdose de l'allemande. Il n'entendait que son nom depuis deux heures maintenant. De plus, la façon dont l'américaine lui parlait de son amie le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées ridicules et se concentra sur la voix claire et mélodieuse à défaut d'écouter réellement les paroles. C'était incroyable comme cette fille pouvait être bavarde... Il commençait à imaginer divers moyens de la faire taire sans pour autant penser aux choses à quoi pensent les vampires d'ordinaire c'est-à-dire au meurtre. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec la jeune fille et ne la voyait plus du tout comme une proie contrairement aux premiers jours où il avait du mal à s'empêcher de penser à planter ses crocs dans le cou fin.   
  
Tous deux durent arrêter leur marche étant entourés par une bande de vampires, l'endroit était bien trop fréquenté pour qu'ils se battent là, sans prendre le risque de blesser des civils. D'un hochement de tête, les deux chasseurs se mirent à courir suivis des vampires les éloignant ainsi du lieu fréquenté. La tueuse commençait sérieusement à fatiguer après 30 minutes de course effrénée, elle n'aimait pas courir, elle aimait cogner, poignarder, découper en tranche et transformer en poussière mais n'aimait pas "s'enfuir" ainsi courant devant ses sales vampires.  
Elle jeta un regard à Heero qui lui ne semblait pas du tout fatigué. Le japonais sentit le regard améthyste sur lui._  
  
-Les vampires n'ont pas de souffle.  
  
-Ah vi c'est vrai... J'avais oublier... Euh... Pourquoi on continue de courir ?  
  
-Je pensais que tu nous emmenais dans un lieu précis...  
  
-Euh à vrai dire je te suivais.  
  
-...  
  
-Et si on arrêtait de courir comme des idiots ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
_La tueuse et le brun s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient dans un lieu assez éloigné, un terrain vague... Parfait pour se battre sans mettre en jeu la vie d'autrui. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers leurs adversaires. La jeune fille prit son souffle quelques secondes alors que les vampires les entouraient de nouveau. Elle leur lança son sourire shinigamesque sentant l'excitation du combat la parcourir. Bien que l'asiatique avait à plusieurs reprises pût voir cette transformation s'opérer chez la jeune fille, les yeux améthyste s'assombrissant et un air de prédateur s'installant sur le visage porcelaine, il trouvait toujours cela aussi impressionnant. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'élue était aussi crainte de tous, quand elle se battait, elle devenait une autre, un prédateur qui chasse ses proies sans pitié... Ce n'était plus les vampires ou démons les chasseurs mais bien elle... Le japonais se délecta de la vision dangereuse que lui offrait la brune, il se dit qu'il ne souhaiterait pas être à la place des autres vampires. La tueuse commença le combat décrochant des coups de poing et coups de pied qui atteignaient toujours leur cible, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille essoufflée d'il y a à peine quelques minutes. Le japonais entra dans le combat également, bien que l'élue n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide et qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir la contempler se battant. Mais quelque chose le poussait à se battre malgré le fait qu'il connaisse la puissance de la brune, son instinct de protection envers la jeune fille s'était réveillé. Leurs ennemis se tournèrent tous poussières alors que les yeux améthyste reprenaient leur couleur normale. Ils se mirent de nouveau en chasse et le babillage de la brune reprit. Ils se rendirent au cimetière, ils virent deux démons qui s'enfuirent à leur vue, ils les pourchassèrent. Ils coururent longtemps, pendant environ vingt minutes alors que la brune hurlait tous les mots grossiers qu'elles connaissaient excédée de devoir courir encore une fois. Le brun souriait devant le vocabulaire de la jeune fille, elle était vraiment quelqu'un de hors du commun...   
  
Les démons entrèrent dans une sorte d'usine désinfectée, Duo et Heero perdirent leur trace dans ce labyrinthe de fils électriques qui jonchaient le sol et qui transformaient la bâtisse en une véritable jungle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une cinquantaine de démons et devant un pentacle duquel s'échappait une lumière aveuglante. Visiblement les démons n'étaient pas surpris de leur venue... Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Les démons continuaient leur invocation et Duo et Heero eurent la sensation urgente qu'il fallait arrêter cette formule. Ils commencèrent à s'attaquer aux ennemis les plus proches mais pendant ce temps les autres ne bougeaient pas et continuaient leur invocation. Ils n'y arriveraient pas ainsi...  
  
Mais ils eurent la surprise de voir surgir un nouvel allié, un jeune chinois d'environ 16 ans qui portait un sabre et qui décapitait les démons à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils allaient peut-être avoir une chance finalement. Le jeune chinois faisait bien le ménage tuant la moitié des démons à lui tout seul, il faut dire que son sabre était bien affûté et qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement son art. La tueuse et le vampire étaient admiratifs devant tant de courage. Le brun aimait particulièrement la lueur présente dans les yeux onyx, une soif de vaincre incommensurable. Mais un cri bestial fit sursauter les trois justiciers, le monstre invoqué venait de sortir du plus profond de l'enfer. Ils se tournèrent et Heero reconnut de suite leur ennemi, l'invincible Balthazar... Comment ces démons avaient pu trouver les moyens nécessaires à l'invoquer, il fallait une grande puissance et des manuscrits sacrés qui étaient conserver dans des monastères. Ces démons préparaient cette résurrection de longue date... Selon la légende, il avait fallu des puissances anciennes ressuscitées elle aussi pour enfermer Balthazar... Alors comment allaient-ils pouvoir le vaincre ? La tueuse était trop inexpérimentée pour avoir une quelconque chance contre cet adversaire... Le vampire s'avança pour tenter de blesser un maximum le démon, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la vaincre mais il pouvait essayer de faciliter la tâche à la tueuse. Mais il fut assommer à la suite d'un seul coup du démon. Il eut le temps d'entendre la voix inquiète de Duo avant de s'évanouir.   
  
La jeune fille était furieuse, elle laissa son côté Shinigami prendre le dessus. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent totalement, elle s'avança d'une démarche lente et décidée vers le démon. Elle sauta de manière à se retrouver derrière lui et lui donna un coup aux côtes, le démon bougea à peine avant de se retourner vivement et de saisir la tueuse au cou la soulevant du sol. L'élue commença à manquer d'air et essayait désespérément de se délivrer de cette prise. Le chinois vint à son secours mais ses coups de sabre ne produisaient aucun effet sur le démon qui néanmoins lâcha la tueuse pour envoyer valser le chinois contre un mur, celui-ci entraîna avec lui plusieurs fils électriques jonchant la demeure et se retrouva prisonnier de ces fils avec plusieurs brûlures plus ou moins graves. La tueuse donna plusieurs coups au démon qui n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment le toucher. Elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée alors que Balthazar jouait avec elle, elle heurta les murs à plusieurs reprises mais se relevait sans cesse, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce démon de la destruction sévir. Elle se rua sur lui mais le démon n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer de nouveau contre un mur, cette fois des fils entourèrent les bras fins de la brune et elle cria sous la douleur de la brûlure. Elle se releva néanmoins mais le démon la souleva de nouveau plantant ces griffes autour du cou fin. Elle suffoquait et ne pouvait absolument rien faire alors que le chinois s'était évanouit sous la douleur intense des fils meurtrissant sa peau et le japonais était toujours évanoui. Mais une voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce.  
_  
-Lâche là immédiatement.  
  
_Le démon relâcha sa proie l'éjectant contre un mur et il planta son regard rouge sang dans les yeux noirs de la nouvelle arrivante. Duo releva la tête pour regarder la nouvelle venue, une jeune chinoise de son âge avec des yeux noirs où se reflétaient le courage et la détermination. La jeune fille tenait dans ses mains une boite richement décorée, d'origine chinoise également. Une autre femme, cette fois plus âgée, de l'âge de Zechs environ rentra et la chinoise lui confia la boite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le démon. Elle décocha un puissant coup au démon avant de sortir son sabre qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle le frappa mais le démon arrêta le sabre, son sang coula le long de la fine lame mais il ne semblait pas incommoder par cela. Il arracha le sabre des mains de la chinoise et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'allemande qui, avec un autre homme, que Duo n'avait même pas vu entrer, étaient en train de prononcer une invocation. La brune fronça les sourcils, cet homme lui disait quelque chose... Mais elle se leva arrêtant là ses réflexions pour aider la chinoise à se relever et pour protéger les deux personnes qui prononçaient la formule.   
_  
-Moi c'est Duo, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
  
-Ne te réjouis pas si vite, on est pas sorti d'affaire.  
  
_Les deux filles se ruèrent vers le démon décochant un coup de pied simultanément. Le démon se retrouva déstabilisé cette fois et les jeunes filles continuèrent de le frapper alternant coups de poing et coups de pied toujours à l'unisson. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres continuaient l'incantation et un halo multicolor se formait pas loin d'eux.   
_  
-Dis tu sais ce qu'ils fabriquent les deux autres ?  
  
-Ils vont rouvrir la porte des enfers pour qu'on y expédie ce démon.  
  
-Ah cool !   
  
-La porte est ouverte_ cria la femme.  
  
La chinoise regarda Duo._  
  
-Prête ?  
  
-Toujours baby.  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
_Les deux jeunes filles s'accrochèrent à une barre de fer et lancèrent un coup de pied magistral faisant perdre l'équilibre au démon qui traversa la porte qui se referma aussitôt sur son passage. Pendant ce temps le chinois s'était réveillé et il semblait sous le choc.  
_  
-Meiran... _murmura t-il._  
_  
La jeune chinoise se retourna et ouvrit des yeux surpris._  
  
-Wufei... _murmura t-elle._  
  
_La femme qui l'accompagnait ainsi que l'homme regardèrent surpris le chinois, ils avaient perdus sa trace mais n'espéraient pas le trouver ici. Le japonais se réveilla également se relevant rapidement et cherchant la tueuse du regard, il soupira de soulagement de la voir vivante. Elle était mal au point mais c'était déjà bien qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il fut surpris de voir tout ce monde dans l'usine et regarda étrangement la chinoise. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part tout comme l'homme... Cet homme aux grands sourcils, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier.. C'était un protecteur et la chinoise était une tueuse mais c'était impossible il y avait une seule tueuse à chaque génération... La chinoise tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et il put y lire la haine.. Ce qui était compréhensible de part leur dernière rencontre.   
  
-Toi _rugit-elle._  
  
Le brun sentit une affreuse migraine pointer, elle allait encore lui faire un discours sur la puissance de son clan, le fait que des vermines tels que les vampires doivent disparaître de la surface de la terre, le fait qu'une fille sait aussi bien se battre qu'un homme... Il n'était vraiment pas en forme pour écouter de telles choses ni se battre contre cette tigresse. Mais elle n'était pas de son avis comme le démontrait le magnifique coup de pied qu'il venait de recevoir dans les côtes et qui l'envoya valser contre un mur comme si le coup de Balthazar n'avait pas suffit. Il ne sentait plus son corps avec toutes ses courbatures et ses pauvres côtes craquaient à chaque pas. La chinoise s'avança vers lui, furieuse, et s'apprêta à le frapper une deuxième fois alors qu'il venait à peine de se relever. Mais la brune s'interposa lançant un regard shinigamesque à l'autre fille.  
_  
-Tu es une tueuse, tu ne devrais pas travailler avec ce vampire !   
  
-Il est de notre côté.  
  
-C'est un vampire sanguinaire ! Il m'a déjà attaqué.  
_  
La nattée la regarda surprise, Heero avait pourtant cessé d'être maléfique depuis un demi-siècle._  
  
-Explications _réclama l'américaine et le japonais sentit sa migraine s'intensifier._  
  
-Elle a voulu m'attaquer alors que je me battais contre un autre vampire, elle se fichait éperdument que je sois ou non de son côté alors je me suis défendu. De plus, elle était trop vaniteuse, je lui ai sauvé la vie en lui montrant que j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle serait morte à cause d'un vampire ou démon tellement elle était sure d'elle, elle aurait fait une erreur...  
  
-Je suis bien plus forte que toi, je l'ai toujours était. Ce jour-là j'étais blessée, c'est uniquement grâce à ça que tu as gagné !  
  
-Tu n'as pas changé.  
  
-Je vais te transformer en poussière.  
  
_La chinoise voulut dépasser la brune mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. _  
  
-Heero est un allié.  
  
_Meiran lui lança un regard noir, prête à découper la brune mais une voix autoritaire la calma._  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que la rumeur concernant le célèbre Angelus était vrai...   
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda l'américaine méfiante de cet homme qui connaissait le passé du japonais._  
  
-Je m'appelle Treize Kushrénada, je suis le protecteur de Meiran.  
  
-Protecteur ? Mais alors c'est une tueuse ?  
  
-Exact tout comme toi.  
  
-Mais il est censé en avoir une seule à chaque génération...  
  
-C'est une longue histoire_ intervint la femme qui aidait Wufei à se débarrasser de sa cage de fils.  
_  
-Lucrézia a raison, pour l'instant il faut soigner vos blessures à tous. Allons donc voir Zechs.  
  
-Vous connaissez Zechs ? _demanda Duo surprise._  
  
-Nous sommes de vieux amis, il connaît également Lucrézia.  
  
-Bon, bah allons-y alors_ dit l'américain qui se disait bien qu'il avait vu cet homme quelque part._  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	7. mensonge

****

auteur : misao girl  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.**  
  
Genre** : yaoi, hétéro, yuri OOC, UA.**  
  
couple** : 1&2, 3&4, 02& Hilde(passé), 05&Meiran

**LA TUEUSE 7**

**POV DE DUO  
  
**Zechs va pas être content mais pas du tout content, c'est une vraie marmotte, il aime pas qu'on le réveille ! Et voilà que je débarque en plein nuit avec un vampire, une autre tueuse et encore d'autres personnes ! En plus, il est rancunier le Zechsy, il va me soumettre à un entrainement d'enfer pour me faire payer de l'avoir réveillé. Maman oskour !!!  
  
_La jeune fille marchait ou plutôt errait comme une âme en peine, la tête basse imaginant la réaction de son protecteur qui, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, l'avait puni en lui collant un apprenti observateur du conseil comme coéquipier de chasse. Heero regardait l'américaine, étonné intérieurement bien que rien ne filtre sur son visage impassible, il aidait l'homme aux grands sourcils à porter le chinois blessé. Il surveillait également du coup de l'oeil Meiran au cas où elle déciderait de se venger sur un coup de tête ce qui était bien possible en connaissant le caractère imprévisible et impulsif de la chinoise. C'était ces caractéristiques en tant que tueuse et le japonais connaissant cela, pouvait facilement gagner contre elle si elle tentait quoique ce soit.   
  
La nattée respira un bon coup avant de toquer timidement à la porte de la belle maison. Elle frappait tellement doucement que même réveillé le blond n'aurait pas entendu. Treize, l'homme blond aux allures aristocratiques et aux grands sourcils, se permit un sourire. Lui aussi savait à quel point le blond tenait à ses heures de sommeil. Mais il ne risquait rien contrairement à l'élue. Il frappa fortement à la porte et après quelques minutes, il entendit un "ça va, ça va je viens". Zechs apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte se frottant les yeux et baillant allégrement. Il posa des yeux furieux sur la tueuse qui lui fit un joli sourire angélique et très crispé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Treize et encore plus quand il vit son amie, Noin qui le regardait amusé. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles se rendant compte qu'il portait un pyjama avec des oursons. Il laissa la porte ouverte aux visiteurs et alla se chercher une robe de chambre mais un problème se posa pour ces "invités".  
_  
-Heero ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas rentrer si on ne m'invite pas.  
  
-Ah si ce n'est que ça et bien rentr...  
  
-Je préfére que ce soit Zechs, après tout c'est chez lui et je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille pas me donner accès à sa maison...  
  
-Je comprend, je vais aller l'appeler...  
  
-Arigatou.  
  
_La jeune fille rentra, à la recherche de Zechs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tendance à oublier que le japonais était un vampire et qu'il appartenait à un autre "monde" que le sien. Elle prévint son protecteur qui après un instant de réflexion accepta la venue du métis. Il suffira de sceller l'entrée avec une formule magique après son passage pour qu'il ne revienne pas, Quatre s'en chargerait sûrement, il adorait jouer aux apprentis sorciers tout en gardant à l'esprit que la magie était dangereuse. Comme ça il se sentait un minimum utile au groupe...  
_  
###########  
  
-Et bien je suis vraiment très étonné de vous voir... Treize décidément tu me surprendras toujours... Quand à toi, Noin, tu es toujours aussi magnifique.  
  
_La brune sourit légérement au compliment avant de hocher la tête_.  
  
-Mais c'est ta présence qui me surprend le plus ma chère Meiran...  
  
-Et moi donc_ intervint le chinois, son regard fixé, depuis la sortie de l'usine, sur la chinoise qui ne se laissait pas destabiliser pour autant.  
_  
-C'est une longue histoire _l'interrompit Noin._  
  
-Je m'en doute mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu me réveiller en plein nuit pour rien alors autant tout s'avouer.  
  
-C'est ce que nous comptons faire mon ami. J'imagine que tu souhaites connaitre ce qui s'est passé avec Meiran pour pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il y a deux tueuses ?  
  
-En effet et tu es le mieux placer pour me l'expliquer étant le protecteur de Meiran.  
  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre _déclara Duo_. Après tout je suis directement concernée et je pense qu'on aurait du m'avertir. Encore un mensonge du conseil, je parie...  
  
-Disons que le conseil est au courant car nous ne pouvons pas leur cacher éternellement nos activités. Mais cette situation ne résulte pas d'un de leur choix... Sinon Zechs en aurait été informé _dit Noin._  
  
-Pourtant le conseil est désormais au courant alors qu'on ne m'a rien dit.  
  
-Les membres du conseil ont pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, ils ne voulaient pas destabiliser le travail de la tueuse actuelle _répondit Treize._  
  
-Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot _intervint Duo, fatiguée de tous les mensonges et des non-dits du conseil._  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec elle _rajouta le chinois._  
_  
Treize, Noin et Meiran se regardèrent décidant de qui allait commencer à raconter et par où commencer surtout. L'homme prit la parole en premier._  
  
-Comme vous le savez tous, il n'y a qu'une seule tueuse à chaque génération, du moins normalement _rajouta t-il en regardant les deux tueuses. Toutes les personnes présentes opinèrent de la têt_e. Une tueuse entre en fonction à la mort de la précédente tueuse...  
  
-Je suis morte _coupa Meiran.  
_  
_Tout le monde, à part Treize et Noin bien sur, la regarda avec les yeux ronds, comment pouvait-elle dire ça avec un ton si désinvolte et calme alors qu'elle était bel et bien présente devant eux et non pas morte. Le chinois ne fut pas surpris non plus sachant parfaitement qu'elle était morte ou du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait fait croire depuis des années... Lui, il avait été surpris en la voyant à l'usine..._  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'une morte. _Le japonais fut le premier à se reprendre et à parler, non une morte n'aurait pas pu lui infliger les coups que la chinoise lui avaient donné.  
_  
-C'est là que j'interviens_ fit Noin_. J'étais la prof de sport de la classe de Meiran entre autres. Et je suis dotée de prémonitions... Quelque fois quand je touche quelqu'un ou quelque chose appartenant à une personne, je suis capable de voir son avenir ou du moins un événement précis de sa vie, le plus souvent un événement tragique... En touchant Meiran alors que je faisais une démonstration d'arts martiaux avec elle, j'ai vu sa mort... Je l'ai vu tuée par un vampire... Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la tueuse et je me voyais mal lui dire qu'elle allait mourir le soir-même noyée par un vampire... Alors j'ai décidé de la suivre pour essayer d'empêcher sa mort... Je ne savais pas si j'étais de tête à me battre contre un vampire mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Alors j'ai pris un pieu et quelques autres choses utiles contre un vampire telle qu'une croix ou de l'eau bénite. Mais quand je suis arrivée, il était trop tard du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu, j'ai vu Meiran, la tête plongée dans une petite fontaine. Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras, j'ai couru vers elle et je l'ai allongé à terre. Elle ne respirait plus alors j'ai entamé un massage cardiaque. Après quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à la réanimer...   
  
-Elle était donc "morte clinique" pendant quelques instants d'où le réveil de Duo en tant que tueuse.  
  
-C'est exact Zechs_ répondit Noin._  
  
-Mais pourquoi avoir caché qu'elle était encore en vie.  
  
-Je leur ai demandé _intervint Meiran_. Je me sentais déshonorée d'avoir été battu... Je n'étais pas apte à me battre.  
  
-Meiran est passé par une grande période de déprime... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de reprendre le combat.  
  
-Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché à moi, Meiran ! Je suis ton mari !  
  
_Tout le clan de Duo ouvrit de grands yeux._  
  
-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir _répondit la chinoise en baissant la tête._ L'honneur est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux et je l'ai perdu en me faisant battre... Je ne te méritais plus.  
  
-Meiran...  
  
_Le chinois se leva et se dirigea vers sa femme._  
  
-Jamais tu ne me décevras... Tu es forte, je le sais et toi aussi tu le sais... Tu es Nataku... J'ai voulu mourir quand j'ai appris ta mort... Mais je me suis repris, ma rappellant que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais une telle chose. Ce serait un acte de lâcheté et étant ton mari je me devais d' être fort... Alors j'ai décidé de vivre, pour te venger et surtout pour continuer ton oeuvre... J'ai dédié ma vie à sauver les innocents...   
  
-Alors si je comprend bien , tous les deux on a du temps à rattraper... _répondit timidement la chinoise._  
  
-Oui tu m'as bien compris...  
  
_Les deux amants se sourirent et Wufei s'installa près de sa femme lui prenant la main pour s'assurer que plus jamais elle ne partirait_.  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	8. chap 8 retour à la normale

****

**auteur :** misao girl

**genre :** yaoi et hétéro

**couple :** duo&heero, meiran &wufei, trowa et quatre

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Moon cat 22 : **kikou ma grande. Merci pour tes complemnts, ça me fait très plaisir. De plus, tu m'as rassurée car j'avais peur de ne pas réussir le couple Meiran/ Wufei. Bisous.

**Yami-rose** : Hello. Et vi deux tueuses, les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Bisous.

**Clôtho** : kikou. Je suis contente que tu suis cette fic avec régularité. Et t'inquiète c'est pas grave si t'as pas le temps de reviewé. Décidément je suis très contente, beaucoup semble apprécié mon couple Meiran/Wufei. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux car ils forment vraiment un couple surprenant et contradictoire. Tous les deux ont une forte personnalité et j'adore ce genre de personnage au tempérament de feu. Bisous

**Kimiko 06** : Kikou, merci bcp pour la review. On voit pas beaucoup Heero paske je veux pas qu'il vole la vedette à Duo lol. Mais t'inkiète notre beau brun ténébreux aura un grand rôle à jouer.

****

****

**LA TUEUSE 8**

La vie avait repris son cours "normal" à Sunnydale enfin par normal nous comprenons bien évidemment attaque de vampires et démons en tout genre, engueulades entre l'élue et le chinois ainsi que querelles et tension entre l'élue ressuscitée et le japonais. Le chinois et sa compagne avaient intégré la fine équipe de "chasseurs" et donc dorénavant la chasse aux vampires et démons étaient effectués par quatre personnes. On aurait pu croire qu'ainsi le travail était plus rapide mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas... 

La nattée n'arrêtait pas d'embêter et de chercher à faire réagir Wufei en lui faisant des blagues idiotes et des sous-entendus graveleux tandis que le vampire et la chinoise se foudroyaient du regard à chaque seconde, Meiran voulant à tout prix laver l'affront que lui avait fait le japonais en la battant il y a quelques années et donc provoquer le vampire chaque fois qu'elle en avait occasion. Heureusement Duo était là pour calmer les ardeurs de ces deux combattants en faisant des blagues pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Wufei tentait également de calmer Meiran mais il comprenait qu'elle veuille récupérer son honneur et il savait parfaitement que sa femme ne tuerait pas le vampire car ce dernier était un allié très puissant. La chinoise bien qu'impulsive ne ferait rien qui puisse compromettre sa mission et son mari était fier d'elle sur ce point.  
  
Meiran et Wufei avaient intégrés le lycée de Sunnydale également ce qui était plus pratique en cas de danger. Treize aidait Zechs à la bibliothèque ce qui lui permettait de faire des recherches en cas de besoin et de garder un oeil sur sa protégée. Noin occupait le poste d'assistante sociale lui permettant d'être en contact avec le groupe et de convoquer les élèves les informant d'une éventuelle mission. Elle leur fournissait un alibi en cas d'attaque des forces occultes.  
  
Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'apparition de Wufei, Meiran, Treize et Noin. Grâce à l'excellente collaboration entre eux et le "groupe" de Duo, les forces maléfiques s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus lançant des attaques désordonnées. C'était la première fois que le "bien" avait tant de pouvoir sur le "mal" pour résumer. Mais ils savaient tous que les puissances maléfiques allaient tout faire pour renverser la situation et le calme plat de ces derniers jours montraient l'éminence de l'attaque. Bientôt une grande bataille allait avoir lieu, une bataille déterminante pour l'équilibre des forces ou la destruction d'un clan. Et pourtant la vie suivait son cours normal.  
  
-Maxwell!!!!!  
  
-Vi Fei-fei ?  
  
Le chinois ne releva même pas le surnom tâchant de ne pas faire exploser sa colère.  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon sabre ?  
  
-Bah quoi il a rien.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ces diverses fêlures là ?  
  
-Je vois rien.  
  
-Et bien ouvre les yeux Shazi !!!  
  
-Hildie le Fei-Fei il est méchant avec moi !!  
  
-Bah alors Wuffy t'embêtes ma chérie !  
  
-ça suffit bande de shazi !!! Qui a toucher à mon sabre.  
  
Soudain calme plat, on entendait les mouches voulaient et les pages des livres être tournées. Tous savait à quel point le chinois tenait à son sabre hérité de ses ancêtres. Il le bichonnait chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il brille et il semblait tenir à son sabre autant qu'à son épouse.  
  
-QUI ?!!!  
  
Le cri hystérique de Wufei fit sursauter toute l'assemblée.  
  
-A vrai dire c'est en parti de ma faute déclara Zechs. J'ai voulu initier Duo au sabre.  
  
L'asiatique fixa le blond et l'élue avec des yeux perçants.  
  
-Vous avez osé toucher à mon sabre sans mon autorisation ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu nous l'aurais donné l'autorisation ? plaisanta la nattée.  
  
Elle stoppa de rire voyant le regard triste et mélancolique du chinois qui s'en alla claquant les portes battantes de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Bah pourquoi il nous fait tout un fromage de quelques petites fêlures à peine visible ?! s'exclama l'américaine pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Ce sabre est très important pour lui intervint la chinoise. Je vais vous raconter pourquoi car ainsi je pense que vous comprendrez mieux le comportement de mon mari en général...  
  
Meiran, voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son audience commença son récit.  
  
- La grand-mère de Wufei était également une tueuse. Elle est morte jeune laissant la mère de Wufei, Shan-lin, seule alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. La grand-mère de Wufei amenait sa fille lors des rondes n'ayant personne pour la garder, en effet elle avait été abandonnée par sa famille le jour où elle avait accepté d'être tueuse rompant ainsi avec la tradition des Chang selon laquelle les femmes restent à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants et du ménage. Le jour où sa mère a été tuée, Shan-lin était présente, sa mère lui avait dit de se cacher dans les arbres et la petite avait assisté à la mort de sa mère. Shan-lin a ensuite été confiée au reste de sa famille, les mêmes qui avaient rejetés sa mère. Elle a du être suivi par un psychologue pendant plusieurs années et après on l'a marié, il s'agissait bien sur d'un mariage arrangé, elle avait quinze ans. Elle a eu Wufei à ces vingt cinq ans par insémination artificielle après plusieurs essais infructueux. Mais quand elle voyait son fils, un être pur et fragile, elle se rappelait de son enfance et de la mort de sa mère. Alors elle a délaissé son fils... Elle le confiait aux gouvernantes et n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui... Wufei a grandit sans sa mère...  
  
Meiran fit une courte pose se préparant au plus dur.  
  
-Un jour, alors que ses parents étaient en voyage, la villa principale des Chang fut attaquée... Wufei était à l'intérieur ainsi que l'ancien de la famille, les gardes tombaient les uns après les autres. Wufei a bien sur voulu le protéger même s'il n'avait que huit ans, il se croyait fort... Mais il déchanta vite et l'ancien dut se sacrifier pour le sauver, avant de mourir il supplia Wufei de s'enfuir et de venger ce massacre, il lui demanda de devenir fort et de lui pardonner d'avoir rejeté sa grand-mère et d'avoir ainsi gâché sa vie. Wufei décida de respecter les dernières volontés du vieil homme, il s'empara du sabre de ce dernier avec lequel l'ancien avait combattu la famille ennemie pour venger les membres de sa famille tués et jura de venger ce massacre. Ce sabre symbolise une nouvelle vie pour lui, il symbolise sa volonté d'être fort pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime. Il symbolise l'oubli de son passé et la construction de son future selon ces choix. Il symbolise son combat tout simplement et son passage de l'enfant à l'adulte...  
  
-Il va falloir qu'on lui présente nos excuses Duo dit Zechs.  
  
-Oui... La jeune fille baissa la tête, en abîmant le sabre c'est comme si elle avait fait du mal à Wufei et qu'elle dénigrait tout ce qu'il avait fait...  
  
**A SUIVRE**


End file.
